User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/My Top 52 Total Drama Character Rankings
Okay, this kind of blog is being overdone, so what better reason for me NOT to do it? The campers.jpg|Love- 10, Neutral- 7, Hate- 6 TDROTICast.jpg|Love- 3, Neutral- 6, Hate- 4 TDPICast.png|Love- 7, Neutral- 4, Hate- 3 I just would like to say, the first blog that I saw of someone doing this is ChunkyChipackers. So, thanky you for inspiring me. If you know anyone who did this blog before, just say in the comments section. Okay? Well, with that out of the way, let's gets started! 52. Ezekiel Mostly everyone will agree with me on this one. Ezekiel is the WORST character in Total Drama history. One reasons is because he was eliminated first in Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour, so there wasn't much screen time for him. The thing that we will remember the most about Zeke is that he turned into a Gollum-like creature in Total Drama World Tour. He made 3 cameos in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and 2 cameos in Total Drama All-Stars. I was very pleased when there was no Ezekiel in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. The sad thing is that he'll probably never be back normal ever again. Poor Zeke. 51. Mike Another character that everyone really hates. The first thing that comes to mind with this character is his multiple personalities. Because he has none. I agree with this one, again. Now, pretty much the reason why everyone hates him is, well he has no personality, pretty much revolves around Zoey, and Mal was possibly the WORST Total Drama antagonist. It's just my opinion, and it's not going to affect your life if you disagree with me. Mal broke stuff and cause one elimination! ONE! He only caused Alejandro's. Antagonists such as Heather and Alejandro actually caused a lot of eliminations. They're probably the best antagonists Total Drama has ever seen. Other than that, I really wish he doesn't return. But, I'm most likely going to be wrong. 50. Zoey Well, this was obvious. Zoey has no personality. Pretty much like Mike. Mr. Coconut has more personality than those two. The only reason why Zoey is higher is because Commando Zoey was entertaining in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Also, and since there was no Mike in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Eat, Puke and Be Wary, and The Enchanted Franken-Forest, she had interactions with Cameron. In Total Drama All-Stars, she godplayed all the way to the finale. Where did that come from? Mike and Zoey: A worse love story Twilight. When someone says that, then that relationship is TERRIBLE! 49. Blaineley Blaineley was one of the three newcomers in Total Drama World Tour, and the worst one out of them all. And I'm very glad she wasn't in Total Drama All-Stars like Sierra and Alejandro. Her debut super pointless, and she was cruel to Bridgette and Geoff. If she would have at lasted longer, or least debut sooner, she would have been a little higher. With her in the body cast and dolly, I felt a little bad. Not bad enough to be higher on this list. Also, in that exclusive clip with her and Bruno in Total Drama All-Stars, I think it was funny. Was it supposed to funny? Anyways, I would like to see her in future seasons. Hopefully by then she'll make it to the Top 40 on this list. But, that most likely will not at all happen. 48. Leonard Leonard is a hit and miss character in my mind. Sometimes he's annoying, and other times he's kind of funny. Some funny lines are kind of cheesy, but that's the best we can get out of him. But, unfortunately, it was mostly the annoying part. That's why he's here. His elimination was perfectly timed. I didn't expect him to last long, and I was right. If he does compete in another season, I would love to see the reactions from the other characters, especially Harold. That would be interesting. Also, I honestly don't like his voice at all. It's very annoying in my mind. 47. Justin Justin is another hit and miss character. You have funny and annoying moments like Leonard, but lasted more than him, so yeah. Justin as an antagonist didn't really work out for me. He didn't seem like an antagonist. He was mute pretty much the entire time in Total Drama Island, and in Total Drama Action, he talked a lot. I was very glad eliminated when he did in Total Drama Action, and the chances of him competing in another season is very rare, like Trent, Beth, and Geoff. 46. Sam Sam was a boring character. The only thing I liked about him in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island was his relationship with Dakota. That's it. He's pointless all the way through until the episode he got eliminated in. In Total Drama All Stars, he was worse. Even more useless. Without Dakota, there is no point of this character. I was glad he was eliminated early, but lasted way too long. He should've been replaced by Brick, a much more heroic contestant than him, that's for sure. 45. Amy I originally wanted Amy to be the main antagonist, so I expected her to go far. No, she wasn't the main antagonist. It was either Sugar or Scarlett. All Amy was boss her sister around. Kind of like that annoying bigger sister you have. But, what I will mention is her elimination. THAT WAS SOLID GOLD. What Samey did was brilliant, and I was glad she got eliminated early. That was the second-best elimination in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. I think we all know what the best one is. 44. Dave Dave was a ruined character. A lot of people expected him to be like a Noah 2.0. We were so wrong. He was like a psychotic boyfriend that you just want to go away. His obsession with Sky was...scary. His label should be The Sky Obsessor. I'm glad he went bald. For once, a character that I was okay for being bald. And in the season finale of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, he was like a deranged psycho killer. I think he'll be an antagonist in future. But, that's a complete guess. 43. Courtney Courtney was nice in the first two episodes of Total Drama Island, and I thought she would make it to the finale, and if not win. Then, in later episodes, she became less likable. Her elimination was unfair in Total Drama Island, and that was the only season she didn't merge. In Total Drama Action, she was SUPER annoying. Another really bad antagonist. In Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All Stars, her on again off again on again off again friendship with Gwen got annoying. I felt really bad for Gwen at that time. 42. Lightning Lightning is neutral for me. Lightning was hilarious in both seasons, but here's the reason why he's so low. He had a random conflict all of a sudden in Eat, Puke and Be Wary with Cameron. He was so rude to him, and I felt bad for Cameron a bit. I was devastated when Lightning won in my country, USA. I felt happy though when Cameron won in every other country. He deserved the money way more than Lightning. Also, he kind of sounds like a girl. "Sha-BAM!" 41. Owen Owen was one of my favorites in Total Drama Island, but that was 2008, and my opinion changed a lot. Owen is a disgusting slob who farts and eats all day. He ranked 1st in my country in TDI, ranked 3rd somehow in TDA, and ranked 8th in TDWT. He is the writers favorite, and I was shocked he didn't compete in All-Stars. Most likely, Owen is going to compete in yet another season, and merge again. It's going to most likely happen, but I hope it doesn't. 40. Trent Trent was such a sweetheart in Total Drama Island. He was one of my favorites. Well, that was until Total Drama Action came about. He was obsessing over Gwen and number 9, which got on my nerves a lot. I wish he would have competed in Total Drama World Tour, and wouldn't be hard to replace with Ezekiel. I think he could have been on Team Chris Really Really Really Really Hot, and I wish that would have happened. I hope to see him in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. If he isn't in it that's fine...he'll just stay here. 39. Jo Jo was a very rude, bossy, and cruel to her team. Especially Cameron. Seriously, another person who hates Cameron for no reason. How Cameron betrayed her in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, I was so happy he did that. She also got eliminated in that episode, which was awesome! Total Drama All Stars and her conflict with Heather was very interesting. I just really wish we could've seen more of her in the future, and I think there might be high chances that she'll come back. Also, I would love to see a Eva & Jo conflict! 38. Topher Topher is a very mixed feeling character, but what I can say about him is this. Topher is a Chris Wannabe. That's it, really. I gets kind of old, but I would like to say something about Topher and his elimination. The way he fell for Chris was brilliant in my mind, and that episode (Three Zones and A Baby) was good overall too. I would LOVE to see him in the future, possibly dating Samey and have interactions with Sierra. And, he most likely will return because of his fanbase. 37. Staci Staci is a very short-lived, hated character. I don't hate Staci, but yet again she's not one of my favorites. She only competed on one episode, and appeared in finale, too. Her lies are also pretty outrageous and funny. They did get annoying at times as well. I just can't too much trash about her because of the lack of screen time she had. I would appreciate it if the writers would put her in another season. That way, we would get to know more about her. 36. Beardo Beardo is another short-lived, hated character. Except for, Beardo was entertaining in the first episode. His sound effects were cool, and I was looking forward to seeing more of him. He was eliminated first, and was mentioned a couple of times in other episodes like This Is The Pits!. He is the best character to be eliminated first in their debut season. And, if he does return, that would be very nice. I just want to know more about him, not this sound-effect shy guy side. I especially would like him to interact with other characters, too. 35. Cody Cody is all over the place for me. In Total Drama Island, he was trying to get with Gwen most of the time, and it was a tiny but annoying. But, in Up the Creek, he was smart. He saved Trent and Lindsay's lives and he set Gwen up with Trent. In Total Drama World Tour, I was sometimes on Cody's side for the things Sierra did for him. He probably won't return anytime soon, mainly because he was a semi-finalist in Total Drama World Tour. If he does return, he most likely will return with Sierra. 34. Cameron Cameron was absolutely awesome in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He most definitely deserved the money in that season. Too bad he didn't win in my country. That was a huge bummer. But, in Total Drama All stars, his character went through a huge downfall. He was so gullible, thinking that Mal was Mike the entire he was on the show. When he was eliminated in Zeek And Ye Shall Find. If he does return, I hope it's not with Mike and Zoey. He has a personality that's great on its own. 33. Katie Katie was mostly revolved around Sadie the entire time she was on the show. And, I would like to include her epic skills in Dodgebrawl. That was her highlight episode. Reasons why I don't like her as much as Sadie: Competed in less episodes, appeared in less episode, and not as funny as Sadie. I would like to Katie compete again, but many not with Sadie, because I would like to the two compete as their own. 32. Sadie Sadie was revolved around Katie the entire time on the show as well, until her elimination. Sadie is higher up because: Competed in more episodes, appeared in more episodes, and funnier than Katie. The sad thing is that Sadie was mute in Up the Creek, Paintball Deer Hunter, and If You Can't Take the Heat.... I also didn't realize she was in it until the episode she got eliminated in. Like Katie, I could like to see Sadie compete again, but not with Katie. 31. Max Max is a very funny character. And now here are the characters I like, but aren't huge fans of. Max pretty much wants to be evil, and ends up with Scarlett. Those two together are so cool and awesome. The got eliminated together, so one didn't have to be without the other. I thought Max was gonna a terrible, unfunny, annoying character, and expected an early from him. No, that didn't happen and had a lot funny moments such as him and the baby, opening the code and sucking him thumb in Scarlett Fever, and looking for an evil lair and evil laugh in So, Uh This Is My Team?. I would love to more of him in the future. 30. Scott Scott was a terrible, terrible antagonist in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. I was happy he was eliminated at 4th place, not 3rd or become a finalist like Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. Then came Total Drama All Stars. OH. MY. GOD. Such an approvement. He was hilarious, and said something funny in almost every episode he appeared in. Also, I do not support the relationship between Scott and Courtney. Sorry Scourtney fans! Anyways, if he returns for another season, I hope he'll act like he did in Total Drama All Stars, not Total Drama: Revenge of Island. 29. Rodney Rodney couldn't stop falling in love with most of the female contestants in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. His gimmick, in my opinion was pretty funny. I liked it a lot. It's just that I would like to see more of his personality, not this lovey-dovey side of him. He only appeared in four episodes, so I can't say much about him. I just really hope that in future seasons he won't stop falling with the females contestants and be more social not romantic. Also, if he doesn't, then I love to see him fall with Eva and Jo. That would be hilarious. 28. Eva Eva is a very entertaining character. She's like the more likeable version of Jo, and she's also very funny, especially in Total Drama Action & Total Drama World Tour. I wish she would've returned those two seasons, but that's okay, she's not alone. She only competed in four episodes in Total Drama Island, and I wish she was in more. When she returned in No Pain, No Game, I thought she would've made it a bit farther and become a minor antagonist with Heather. No, that didn't happen and was eliminated right away. I would also love to see Eva in Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race. 27. Alejandro Alejandro was a fantastic antagonist in Total Drama World Tour, right near Heather. He's kind of like the more manipulative version of Justin, and more strategic. Now, in the finale, Hawaiian Punch, I adored his downfall. It was so epic, clever, and very entertaining. Total Drama All Stars with him for me is meh. I didn't really notice him to much, but I do remember he did cause Heather's elimination in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition. That was cool! And, I do hope to see him in the future as well, with Heather of course, because without those two, Total Drama would be Total Friendship. 26. Duncan Duncan was okay, and I didn't really mind him that much. He merged in every single season he's been in, all four of them, which is impressive. I think that he shouldn't appear soon, because he is sort of a screen hog. I think he appeared in the second-most amount of times, just behind Heather. I was fine with his elimination in Total Drama All Stars, but I was shocked he didn't appear in The Final Wreck-ening, along with Courtney and Scott. Also, I think Beth deserved the money than he did, in my opinion. And, he's most likely going to appear in future. 25. Brick Brick is without a doubt the most heroic contestant the show has to offer. I mean, I really like this character. He honestly should've and could've replaced Sam. Heck, I think everyone wanted that to happen. I think he got eliminated too early and should've stayed a lot longer. I would've loved to see him cause Jo's downfall. That would've been very nice. So, I hope he returns in The Ridonculous Race, and he most likely will. Clue for #24: Only competed in two seasons. Category:Blog posts